Beating the Summer Heat
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Summer is finally here for Roxas and his friends! Even though the heat is unbearable, they find ways to cool down and have fun doing it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** I was listening to Heatwave by The New Cities and so this little drabble was the result. It was fun to write, and I quite like how it turned out, even if it wasn't exactly how I planned it in the first place. Stories like to write themselves sometimes. LFYITS is being worked on, but I needed to take a little break from it. It's been making major progress though. ^^

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, the sky was a soft powdery blue accompanied by a few flecks of fluffy white clouds. Summer was finally here, much to the extreme happiness of the students of Twilight High, but there were always major downfalls to it too. Like the nasty little black flies and mosquitoes that seemed determined to take every ounce of blood from your body as though they were mini Dracula's. Then there was the heat. Summertime in Twilight Town was very uncomfortable with the pollution the town gave off, creating unbearable quantities of smog in the sky and locking the heat inside like there was some sort of invisible, airless glass dome that enclosed the town. That was usually when the occupants would take off to the beach. But even though the air was much clearer, the heat is still very much a problem.<p>

On the beach a number of people milled about, practicing for the upcoming Struggle Tournament in the next month, or playing Blitzball, while others just lazed on beach towels beneath brightly colored umbrellas, enjoying the brief escape from the heat beneath the shade. The majority of the people on the beach, however, always took to the ocean as a method to cool down and have fun. For Roxas and his friends, this was no exception. The spiky haired blond let out a very unmanly shriek as his best friend, Hayner wrapped an arm around his neck and put his free hand at the back of Roxas's head, shoving him forward so that his head was completely submerged in the water.

Roxas struggled out of Hayner's hold and broke the surface gasping and sputtering, shooting a nasty glare at him, receiving a cocky grin in return. His other two friends Pence and Olette laughed from where they stood waist deep, a couple of feet away from them. Despite the fact that his pride suffered from that Roxas shrugged it off, laughing along with them.

"Hey Roxas," Hayner called to him with a grin. He slicked his hair back out of his eyes and looked over at him. "We should go get some ice cream after this."

"That's a great idea, Hayner." Olette swam over to them, smiling.

"Best one yet," Pence agreed, not far behind Olette.

"Alright," Roxas nodded. "But let's make it a little more interesting. Last one to the shore buys."

"Hah, you're on."

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Wait up you guys!"

Moments later the four friends reached the shore in a dripping wet mess, but laughing heartedly. Hayner played dirty by dunking Roxas's head under again then swimming past as fast as he could while Roxas broke surface. He was a close second, latching onto Hayner's ankle and trying to pull him back into the water, Olette was third, and Pence came last. Usually Roxas was the one to buy their ice cream because Hayner was better at whatever they competed for, but this was a pleasant change. Pence didn't mind though, he hadn't treated the others in a while.

Once they were all dried off and had their ice creams they retreated to the top of the tower where they sat in companionable silence, licking their ice creams and looking out at the horizon. Roxas took a large bite of his ice cream and chewed thoughtfully as he looked over at his friends. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world, he had three amazing friends, he had access to the store that sold the best flavor of ice cream ever, and summer was finally here!

There was no doubt about it. Life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed that. ^^ I love summer so much-when I'm not working, but the heat is unbearable at times. Like right now it's 22 degrees celsius here and I know to some of you that doesn't sound so bad...but ugh. I'm not a big beach goer since I burn easily even with sunscreen on, and it's way too hot to wear anything to keep me completely covered, so I prefer to go to the local lighthouse or chill inside my house. Yes. Chill, haha.

What do you guys do to beat the heat?


End file.
